This invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting a window sash for up and down movement in a window frame and also for downward and inward tilting relative to the frame. The sash may, for example, be tilted downwardly and inwardly into a building in order to facilitate washing the outer side of the window pane.
In certain windows, the tilted sash is held in a generally horizontal position by flexible cords which extend from the usual counterbalancers of the window. The cords alone, however, cannot keep the sash stable and cannot hold the sash at a fixed elevation when the sash is horizontal.